1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a valve, and more particularly to a change-over valve.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1-3, a prior art change-over valve has a main body 10, which is fastened with a spout 06 of a water faucet 05 by a connection pipe 11. The main body 10 is provided in the interior with a slide slot 12 for receiving a switch rod 20. The switch rod 20 is provided in the midsegment with a small diametrical portion 21, which forms with the slide slot 12 a water slot 22. The water slot 22 displaces as the switch rod 20 is slid in the slide slot 12, so as to enable a water inlet 14 to be in communication with a water outlet 15, as shown in FIG. 3, or with a water filter inlet 30, as shown in FIG. 2. In order to prevent the water leak, four washers 40 and 41 are provided between the switch rod 20 and the slide slot 12. The first washers 40 are disposed in proximity of the water slot 22, whereas the second washers 41 are disposed in two grooves 121 which are located at two longitudinal ends of the slide slot 12. The grooves 121 are formed in the inner wall of the two longitudinal ends of the slide slot 12 at an additional labor cost. In addition, it is time-consuming to put the second washers 41 into the grooves 121 of the slide slot 12. Furthermore, the water outlet 15 is eccentrically located such that the water flow tends to concentrate in one side of a water discharging cell 13, thereby resulting in a nonuniform discharge of water xe2x80x9cWxe2x80x9d, as shown in FIG. 3.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a change-over valve which is free of the drawbacks of the prior art change-over valve described above.
The change-over valve of the present invention comprises a connection portion, a main body, and a switch rod. The main body is provided with a slide slot in which the switch rod is slidably disposed. The switch rod is provided with two inner washers and two outer washers to ensure that the switch rod and the slide slot are leakproof. The main body is further provided with a water discharging cell in communication with the slide slot. The water discharging cell is provided with a water guiding member which is in turn provided in the center with a water discharging hole to facilitate the discharging of water in a uniform pattern.
The features and the functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.